A pressure contact type semiconductor apparatus including a pressure contact type semiconductor device is known as a device for converting or controlling a large amount of electric power (see PTD 1). There is also known a pressure contact type semiconductor apparatus having a stack structure in which a plurality of pressure contact type semiconductor devices and a plurality of heat dissipation members are alternately stacked (see PTD 2 and PTD 3).
A pressure contact type semiconductor device includes a first semiconductor chip with three terminals such as an insulated gate bipolar transistor (IGBT), and a second semiconductor chip with two terminals such as a flywheel diode. The second semiconductor chip is electrically connected in parallel to the first semiconductor chip. The second semiconductor chip electrically protects the first semiconductor chip, for example. A plurality of intermediate electrodes serving as buffer plates are disposed on a main surface of the first semiconductor chip and a main surface of the second semiconductor chip. A first common electrode plate is disposed on the plurality of intermediate electrodes. A second common electrode plate is disposed on a backside surface of the first semiconductor chip and a backside surface of the second semiconductor chip. By pressing the first common electrode plate and the second common electrode plate toward the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip, the first semiconductor chip and the second semiconductor chip are electrically connected to an external power supply.